Together Again
by bluester07
Summary: Percabeth one-shot. Percy hasn't seen Annabeth in two long, painful months. With the pressure of high-school life, he'll take any opportunity he can to escape his academic prison.


**A random one-shot I wrote when I couldn't sleep ;) hope you like it!**

**Shout out to MuseGirltheauthor. Thanks for beta-reading!**

* * *

Percy Jackson never really enjoyed school. He had been kicked out of six schools in six years, and it wasn't because he _tried _to get in trouble. Trouble always found him, and no matter the circumstances, he always got the blame. So to still be attending school at Goode High, after more than a year, was a little miracle of its own. Of course, if it hadn't been for Paul Blofis, Percy's step-father, he would never have been accepted. And as grateful as he was for _finally _being able to settle down, it just wasn't the same. Not without Annabeth Chase.

Sure, they'd never actually attended the same school, but whenever they were at Camp Half-Blood, they were practically joined at the hip - well, more like hands. She went to a boarding school in Manhattan, which was a lot closer then she used to be, but with the amount of homework she usually had, along with the school's strict rules, Percy barely got to see his girlfriend. The last time she'd visited had been two months -_two months!_- ago. With an ADHD brain combined with his teenaged thoughts, it was a horrible form of torture for Percy.

He sat in English class, taught by Mr. Blofis - yes, his step-father - beside his friend, Zach. He tried his best to concentrate, but Paul knew he was distracted and extremely paranoid after the battle with Kronos, Lord of Time. Everywhere he turned, Percy half expected to see a monster jump out and try to eat him. The life of a half-blood was hard, but when your godly parent is one of the Big Three, it's worse.

The bell rang and Mr. Blofis dismissed the class. Percy and Zach started to make their way to their lockers to put their books away and then head to the cafeteria for lunch when a voice called from behind them.

"Percy!"

He sighed, irritated, and tried to ignore Sophie as he pushed through the crowd.

"Hey, Percy," she exclaimed, catching up and gripping his arm. "You free tonight?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "I have a girlfriend, Sophie. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Then how come I've never seen her?"

He gave her a pointed look. "Maybe I don't want you to?"

She laughed. "Right. She doesn't exist, Percy, and you know it. Just say yes to me!"

He pulled away and quickened his pace, ignoring the sympathetic looks from the guys and triumphant looks from the girls. Percy never saw himself as popular or good-looking, but apparently these girls thought otherwise. The continuous pestering and flirting drove him mad and only made him miss Annabeth more.

He heard footsteps behind him. "Come on, Percy. If you really have a girlfriend then what's her name?" Sophie just didn't give up.

"Annabeth," he replied simply.

She snorted. "Right. Annabeth."

"Yes. Annabeth."

The usual loud chatter in the hall died down all of a sudden. Percy turned around, confused, when he heard a sweet voice, the voice of his savior.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, stepping out from the crowd. "Miss me?"

He blinked a few time to make sure she was real before grinning. "You have no idea."

Percy quickly wrapped her in his arms, taking in her lemon-scented hair. When he pulled away slightly, he looked her up and down, noting her usual tattered shorts and camp shirt, her knife tucked into her belt, unseen through the mist by the other students. This only lasted a few seconds, though, before he lightly pressed his lips to hers. She returned the kiss passionately, hands loosely tangled in his hair as his hands cupped her face, gently stroking her cheek.

"Hello, Annabeth," Paul chuckled, appearing behind them. They quickly pulled apart, stepping away but entwining their fingers. "It's good to see you."

She smiled. "You too, Paul."

Paul handed Annabeth a note, giving an amused smile, before waving goodbye.

Percy read over the signed permission slip to leave school for 'important personal matters' and raised an eyebrow. "You called my mom?"

"Nope. Chiron did," she grinned.

"Well, thank gods. I guess we're getting out of here, then." Relief washed through him at the thought. The only reason Chiron would call his mom is if he was needed at camp.

She nodded before looking around at the silent, watching teenagers who had their mouths open in disbelief. She shook her head and chuckled.

"No one believe that a Seaweed Brain like you could get a girlfriend?" She asked mischievously.

Zach laughed behind her. "They just thought it was an excuse to not date."

Annoyed, and slightly embarrassed, by all the attention, Percy sighed and covered his face with his free hand. Annabeth giggled quietly and elbowed him.

"Shut your mouths and look away before I do it for you," she said, expression stern. Her eyes, however, showed a hint of amusement. The devastated looks on the majority of the girls' faces made her satisfied and pleased. At least no one had an excuse to flirt with her boyfriend anymore.

Scared looks flashed in some of the crowds' eyes as they quickly turned away, minding their own business. For once.

Percy shook his head. "A plan worthy of Athena."

She shrugged. "Never doubt me. Athena always has a plan."

He pecked her on the lips and grinned. "Of course you do. And I have permission to ditch school-"

"You're not ditching, Percy," she interrupted, showing her usual smart, rule-abiding self.

"Fine. I have permission to _leave _school and visit camp. Why, exactly?"

She laughed at his utter oblivion. "Tell you on the way."

She tried to pull him away but he stood his ground, spinning her to face him. Once again, he placed his lips on hers, in a gentle yet strong way. He shivered as her hand playfully touched his _Achilles heel _and he smirked against her lips, deepening the kiss ever so slightly before, finally, pulling away.

Yep, life was tough as a half-blood, especially when you're the son of Poseidon, but sometimes, everything's absolutely perfect. After two long, painful months, suffering the looks they thought were seductive from half the school's female population, sitting through long, boring, eventless classes, and, most of all, without Annabeth, it was these moments that he appreciated the most.

"I love you, Wise Girl," he whispered, pleasuring in the shocked murmurs of those passing by.

She smiled softly. "I love you, too, Seaweed Brain."

And they walked down the hall, hand-in-hand, more ready than ever to go back to Camp Half-Blood where they belonged, but most importantly, they were together again.


End file.
